In large-area public places such as an airport, passengers often use trolleys to carry goods or luggage to their destination. As airport passengers increase, trolleys are used by passengers more frequently, which increases the usage thereof in airport. Airport area is so large that passengers may need to ask for directions and look for paths several times before reaching the boarding gate. In this case, a trolley with a player for broadcasting and guiding emerges. This trolley is provided with voice guidance to solve such troubles for passengers. However, since the player of the conventional trolley is generally disposed between right and left sides of the handle of the trolley, it is inconvenient and inflexible for the passengers to operate them, and thus the needs of the passengers cannot be satisfied very well. Meanwhile, passenger's sight may easily be blocked by the handle of the trolley due to the mounting position of the player when the passenger is watching the player. Moreover, there are a series of problems in using the trolley by passengers. For example, some passengers may use the player as a temporary dining-table for convenience and put drink and foods on the surface of the player's display screen, some passengers may use the player as a child seat for children sitting on the player, and so on, all of which may damage the trolley's player, undermine the overall structure of the player, and even endanger users, thereby bringing a safety hazard.